To Be Accepted
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: After Robin Hood and Ariel are married Maid Marian wonders if she'll ever find someone who she can love as much as those two love each other. however, she may find that answer in a unexpected fox named Tod, who just seems to show up out of nowhere.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone I know it's been a long while since I've made a story on here. But real life got in the way honestly and I got super busy. But I should be able to get back into the groove of things. Which is why I decided to make this sequel of sorts to my Robin Hood x Ariel story. (six months after their story in fact) However, it will focus on Maid Marian and what happens after the former outlaw and mermaid princess are wed. Though the love choice for her might surprise you. Then again it might not. But I hope you enjoy it regardless though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

To Be Accepted

Chapter 1

Maid Marian let out a heavy sigh as she watched Robin Hood and Princess Ariel stand in front of Friar Tuck while they said their vows to one another. But as they did this the orange and white furred vixen found herself becoming overwhelmed with many different emotions. For one she was happy that the former outlaw was getting married and was going to be happy for the rest of his life. However, she could not deny the fact that she wished that it was her who was being wed to the vulpine instead of the former mermaid princess. And so this prompted her to release a second more quiet sigh as the two were announced as husband and wife and then proceeded to kiss another for a few seconds before looking lovingly into each other's eyes..

Though even this more quiet sigh did not go unnoticed by the maiden's uncle King Richard as he placed a large hand onto her shoulder and pointed out, "You wish you were the one getting married to Robin Hood don't you my dear?"

"If I'm speaking truthfully Uncle, then yes I do wish that it was me up there." The vixen confessed, while she let out another sigh. She then looked back over at Robin Hood and Princess Ariel as they walked down the alleyway together arm and arm as she also saw how happy they looked together when she added, "However, I know that they both love each other a great deal, and I am happy for them. And I've also come to realize and accept that Robin Hood and I just fell out of love with each other. But I just hope I can find someone who will make me just as happy as I know Robin will make Ariel."

"Don't worry my dear, I know you'll find the right person for you one day." The large lion reassured his niece with a soft smile on his face.

"Yes, You're right Uncle. So until that day comes I suppose I'll just have to keep a look out for him won't I? The vixen replied, to which she heard her Uncle chuckle.

She felt him gently squeezed her shoulder when he replied, "Exactly my dear, since who knows the one meant for you may show up one day without you even realizing it."

Robin Hood opened the carriage door his new wife once had and Ariel had walked out of the church. And once the princess had gotten inside of it he followed suit and closed the door behind him. He then sat down next to her and thw two waved goodbye to everyone as the carriage was being pulled away by horses after the coachmen had given the word and a tug on the reigns to start trotting away. And while that was going on the anthro fox sat down next to the former mermaid and smile at her and asked, "So my darling, are you ready for our honeymoon together?"

After asking this question though the former outlaw heard the young woman giggle before she replied, "Of course I am, Robin. But where are we going exactly?"

"Why we'll be going to wherever we want to, love. I figured that since you hadn't gotten a chance to really see the world fully while living underwater that I'd take you on a tour of sorts." Robin explained, as he place both of his hands over hers.. He then went on with, "Though I can't guarantee that it'll all be glamorous."

Again though the red haired princess just laughed while she leaned up and kissed him on his right cheek before she reassured him, "Robin it doesn't matter to me how glamorous our honeymoon is. As long as we're together that's all that matters to me."

This response prompted the vulpine to chuckle himself as he then huged her and held her close when he admitted, "You know I somehow had a feeling I was worrying for nothing."

"And that's very unlike you, Robin." Ariel pointed out, which again caused him to chuckle again.

"Yes, I suppose it is. But I just want this to be prefect for you dear. But now our first stop will be London England." Robin stated, as the carriage kept on going.

"Sounds exciting, I look forward to seeing it." Ariel replied, while the two looked at the passing surroundings.

Tod hid underneath a large tree as the as it continued to storm. And while the fox looked aorund he couldn't help but to frown and have a sadden expression on his face as he honestly never thought that the elderly widow woman he was living with would ever release him out in the wild like this since he always assumed he'd live with her for his whole life. Though with how much that hunter wanted to kill him the vulpine did have worries especially since he and Cooper had a falling out that same night yesterday which certainly wasn't helping matters if the fox was concerned.

And while it kept on thundering, lighting and raining he looked up into the sky and said out loud to himself, "I wish there was somewhere I could live where I wouldn't have to worry about being hunted or be alone anymore. I just wish it was somewhere I could be accepted and live a happy life." After saying this the fox squinted his eyes as he thought he saw a star shine between the dark and stormy clouds up above in the sky. His eyes then widen when he thought he saw the star get brighter and brighter before he closed his eyes and added in the form of a question, "W-What's going on? What's with this bright light? Then before the fox knew it the light soon engulfed him completely and within a flash he was gone from underneath the tree and from the forest without a trace never to return ever again.

**A/N: So did this surprise you guys a little? I at least hope the first chapter was good. So leave a review and I hopefully should get the next chapter done soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Tod slowly started to open his eyes only to see that he was still in the forest. But something was different, very different considering when he started to get up the fox saw that he had muscled arms and human like hands. In fact his whole body as a whole had the same look as that of a human. The only main difference being that he still had his claws, ears, tail, and was still covered in his orange, white and black fur. He then looked around at himself in confusion as he asked out loud to himself, "W-What in the world happened to me? Why do I look like this?" He then quickly put his tail over his front side when he realized he was naked while he added, "Oh great this isn't good at all. I have to find some clothes before someone finds me like this..."

The now anthro fox then felt his right ear twitch when he heard the sound of trotting horses and wheels moving down a road. Thsi prompted him to get onto his hands and knees and crawl towards the bushes before sticking his head out and seeing a carriage passing by. And while the carriage was getting closer the male fox saw two women in the carriage one was a chicken who was wearing a blue dress along with a blue headdress and sitting next to her was a anthro vixen who was wearing a pink dress and a pink headdress. However, while he stared at her Tod's eyes closed a bit while he commented out loud to himself, "Wow, she's beautiful. I wonder who she is? If she's riding in that kind of vehicle she must be important in some way." Though this dreamy eyed look quickly turned ino that of worry because he and female anthro fox made eye contact he saw her eyes widen in shock before she saw her stick head out from inside the carriage before she called out, "Coachmen, please stop the carriage for a moment."

Hearing this from the young woman caused the male fox's ears to shoot up in shock and his eyes to widen in shock as he backed himself back into the bushes while he remarked, "Oh crud, she saw me. What do I do now?"

Maid Marian carefully proceeded to get out of the carriage after the coachmen had stopped it. Once she had done this though her lady in waiting Lady Kluck got out of the carriage as well while she asked, "Marian, what's the matter dear? Did you see something in those bushes?"

"Yes, I did Klucky. But I don't think it's anything to really worry about." The vixen reassured her friend, as she walked towards the bushes. And while she did this she went on with, "And actually I think someone might need our help." She then walked through the bushes to which she then saw a male fox sitting on the grass completely naked. This caused her to gasp in shock before she attempted to recover from her shocked state as she continued with, "Um excuse me sir, are you alright?"

To the young anthro woman's surprise she saw the anthro male jump up in surprise before she saw him crawl back and up against a nearby tree as he looked around for a moment before she saw his eyes lock onto her. Once this happened she saw his expression changed from fear to that of a dreamy eyed look while he commented, "O-Oh, no madam, I'm alright. But gosh, you're...you're beautiful."

This compliment caused Marian to blush a little as she bashfully looked away for a moment and replied, "Oh well thank you kind sir." She then cleared her throat to recover from her flustered state before she added, "Now I hope you won't mind me asking, but what happened to you?"

"W-What happened to me?"... O-Oh, you mean why I'm like this right now?" The male fox responded back, to which Marian nodded her head. She then saw his expression change to that of confusion as he thought out loud to himself, "Hmm, what did happen to me?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Marian asked, as she walked over to him and then sat down next to him.

Once she did this though the vixen saw the male's face turn a light pink while he shook his head from side to side, "No, I'm afraid I don't remember. that much." However, in his head Tod mentally added, "_Though if I told you were I was from and how I got here I doubt you'd believe me."_

"Oh you poor man, you must of been hit in the back of your head last night and had been robbed." The noblewoman said, as she got a bit closer to him in concern.

"R-Robbed? O-Oh yes, I was robbed last night.. Though as you can see they took everything from me. But thankfully all I had on me were the clothes since I came from a far away place without any money."

"Ah, I see. Well then may I ask you your name good sir?" Marian asked, as she started to stand up onto her feet.

She saw the male follow suit but kept his tail in front of himself as he shakily got up onto his feet and attempted to bow at her when he said, "My name is Tod my fair lady."

Sadly right after he had done this the anthro fox fell just as quickly as he had stood up. This caused Marian to go over to him as she helped him up onto his feet as she replied, "Oh please do be careful Tod. And my name is Marian."

"Marian, wow, that's a beautiful name." Tod stated, while she helped him walk out from the bushes.

And as they did this she couldn't help but to giggle before she told him, "My, you are quite the charmer. But let's head back to the castle so we can get you some new clothes."

"O-Oh, yes of course." Tod replied, while the two headed towards the carriage and then Marian explained to Lady Kluck about who Tod was and why he was in the bushes to begin with.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tod couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed as he stood in place while Lady Kluck and Maid Marian looked around for some clothes for the male fox to wear once he, Marian, and Kluck had returned to the castle. Though thankfully it wasn't that hard for the two women to sneak him through the halls of the castle since there weren't that many guards on duty. Plus they figured it was best to get him dressed before anyone else saw him. Which led to where they were now as both Marian and Kluck kept putting various tunics in fornt of him. But due to his well more muscular body made them quite small on him or tight on him whenever he tried to put them. Thankfully however, pants did seem as big an issue for him in comparison.

However, Tod had to give credit to both women since they seemed determined to find something that could work for him. And after about the fifth or sixth try He looked over at the female fox when she let out a heavy sigh before she commented, "Well this is certainly a bit of a tough hurdle to get over isn't it, Klucky?"

"Aye, that is m'dear. But I think I know of something could work for the young lad." The chicken woman replied, while she walked out of the room for a moment. And when she came back into the room she had different pieces of armor in her arms before she set them down and added, "Let's see if these pieces of armor will fit the young man."

This prompted both Tod and Marian to give the anthro chicken a confused look while the noblewoman asked, "Klucky, whatever are you thinking?"

"Don't worry dear, I'll explain once young Tod has gotten the armor on." The lady in waiting reassured her, as he rubbed the back of his head.

After doing this the male fox then proceeded to pick up the various pieces of armor as he commented, "Well I guess it couldn't hurt to give it a try." A blush then spread across his face as he added, "So um could both of you turn the other way like what you did when I put on my undergarment and pants earlier."

"Oh yes, of course." Marian replied, as both she and Lady Kluck turned around so that their backs where now facing the vulpine.

Once they had done this Tod let out a huge sigh as he looked at the various armor pieces that he had put down onto the stone floor while he muttered quietly to himself, "Well here goes nothing."

Marian waited patiently while both she and Kluck heard Tod put on the various pieces of armor. Though there were a few times when the vixen was tempted to turn around and ask the male if he needed any help. But she knew that if she had asked him if he needed help that he would most likely say that everything was okay. So she just stood still and waited though from the corner of her she did see that Lady Kluck also had a concern like look on her face.

But thankfully after about twenty minutes or so both Marian and her lady in waiting let out mental sighs of relief when Tod told them, "Okay, you both can turn around now."

After hearing this both anthro women turned and upon doing so Marian found herself taken aback when she saw the male fox was now standing in the spot he had been in earlier but now was wearing a suit of much lighter armor which even had a red cape attached to the back of the shoulder area. And if she was being honest with herself the female had to admit that the armor fit him quite well and showed off his various muscles quite nicely. Though when that thought popped into her head Marian couldn't help but blush and shyly look away as she saw Tod's expression turn from nervousness to that of happiness while his tail began to sway from side to side.

Thankfully though the silence from the two was broken by Kluck when she remarked, "Ah, you see m'dear, I knew that armor would fit Tod quite well. And it actually gives me an idea. Why don't we suggest that Tod here become your bodyguard when we introduce him to your Uncle?"

"But Klucky, I highly doubt I'd need a bodyguard. Not that it isn't a good idea mind you." Marian replied, with surprise clear in her voice.

"Aye, now I know it's an odd idea to suggest m'dear. But remember Prince John and that disguised sea witch Ursula and her two changed henchmen are still locked qway in prison. But you never know when they could try to escape." Lady Kluck explained, with a serious tone in her voice.

"Yes that is true. But even if they did escape wouldn't they go after Robin Hood and Ariel?" Maria asked, while she crossed her arms and placed her head into her right palm.

"Aye, that they would. But remember Prince John would still want to take the throne away from his older brother King Richard. So who's to say they wouldn't try to go after either one of you two Marian dear?" The anthro chicken pointed out, as she too crossed her arms. She then added, "So I say we suggest this idea to your Uncle as soon as we can since it's best to be safe rather then sorry."

"Well since you put it like that I suppose you do have a point Klucky." Marian agreed, as she walked up to Tod. And upon doing so she then went on with, "Though I do apologize for throwing all of this at you so quickly Tod."

She then saw his dreamy eyed expression return to his face as he replied, "N-No, it's okay Marian, erm um I mean Lady Marian. Besides if you're Uncle allows it then I'll be sure to protect you as best as I can." Though mentally he added, "_Though I have no idea what a bodyguard even does. But who knows maybe it won't be that hard."_

After hearing Tod's words Marian couldn't help but give a small smile before she replied, "Oh, that's very reassuring to hear my good sir."

"Alright you two young lovers let's go see King Richard before we get too far ahead of ourselves." Kluck suggested, to which both Marian and Tod looked away from each other with light blushes on their face before they nodded in agreement and then the three walked out of the room and made their way to the throne room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tod swallowed a large lump in his throat as he, Marian, and Lady Kluck stood outside the doors to the throne room where the two anthro women knew King Richard was at the moment. But to the male's surprise he felt the vixen place a comforting hand onto his shoulder when she told him, "Don't worry Tod, my uncle is a very kind man despite his well large size."

This last line caught the anthro male's attention as he looked at the two women and asked, "What do you mean by that exactly?"

"Well you see lad, Maid Marian's uncle is a lion. Though of ocurse this also means that Prince John who is a moutain is also her Uncle. A no good one if you aske me." Kluck expalined, which only seed to make Tod give them an even more confused expression.

This prompted to Marian to clear her throat when she said, "I see that you're confused, Tod. But you see one of my relatives married into King Richard's family. So he and Prince JOhn are both my Uncles my marriage."

"Oh, I see." Tod let out, as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. He then put his free hand onto the door handle and opened the door for both Marian and Lady Kluck while he added, But of course ladies first."

"Oh, his quite the gentleman isn't he Marian dear?" Kluck commented as she walked into the throne room first.

"Yes, he is." Marian replied, while she did her best not to blush before seeing her uncle.

And after both women had entered the next rom Tod followed suit as the door shut behind him. However, upon doing this the male fox found himself stopping in tracks when he saw a massive anthro lion standing next to Marian with a big smile on his. This caused Tod to swallow another lump in his throat as he could tell that the lion was very muscular since it showed underneath the clothes he was wearing. But once he saw the kind smile on the lion's face the fox did begin to calm himself down a little before he decided to walk up to the three.

However, Tod soon found himself freezing in place again when he heard the lion's voice when he said, "Hello young man it's very nice to meet you. As you know I am Marian's Uncle Richard. But what she may not have told you is that I am also the King of England."

Heairng this prompted Tod to look up at the lion in shock before he commented, "K-King of England?! Wow, it's an honor meet you then sire."

He then proceeded to give the lion a quick bow and when he started to stand up straight again he heard King Richard let out a hearty chuckle when he reassured him with, "Please don't worry young man, there is no need to overly formal with me since it's just the four of us here right now."

"Erm uh, uh, right, yes, of course." Tod replied, while he snapped out of his slight nervous state.

This became even more true once Tod looked up and saw King Richard give him a big smile before he gently patted him on the back and said, "There now, that's better my lad." Though the anthro fo xwas a bit surprised when he felt that smae large hand of the anthro lion's move to his back as he gently pushed him as a signal to walk with him when he added on, "Now let us move on to why you three came to see me today, shall we?"

"Well you see Uncle, Lady Kluck and I were thinking that Tod could act as a bodyguard for me." Marian suggested, as she walked up to the two males.

"Oh, I see. That's an unexpected idea my dear. Is there any reason why you would suggest such a position?" The massive lion asked, as Tod saw him give the vixen a concerned look.

"Well Uncle, I know you had the former Sheriff and Sir Hiss's sentence's shorten about six months ago before Robin Hood and Princess Ariel's wedding. But I'm worried that Prince John may try to escape prison at any time. I know it's unlikely this could happen. But best to be safe rather then sorry, correct?" Marian suggested, to which Tod saw King Richard let out a heavy sigh.

After doing so he then walked up to her and place a hand onto one of her shoulders before he replied, "I won't lie, I do not like to think that my brother would do something like that. However, you do have a point my dear. And I'd hate for you to get into some kind of danger due to my brother's thrist for some foolish kind of revenge." The male fox then saw the massive lion turn so that he was facing both he and Marian as he placed his other hand onto his shoulder and added on, "So my boy, do you think you can handle the respectability to protect a noblewoman as lovely as my niece here?"

This comment caused one's of Tod's ears to flick as he loked over at Marian and then got a dreamy eyed look again as he said, "Yes, of course." Upon realizing the look he was giving though the male fox cleared his throat and then tried again, "I mean yes, you can count on me Your Majesty."

Right after he had uttered these words though Tod felt King Richard's huge hand as it patted him on the back when he responded, "Excelled! And of course since Lady Kluck will be there to help protect Marian I am certain no harm will befall her at all."

"Of course Your Majesty, both young Tod and I will make sure that the young lady is kept safe." The anthro chicken reassured the king, before she gave a quick bow.

She then stood back up onto her feet as both Marian and Tod gave the lion king each a bow before the three walked out of the room with smiles on their faces. But while Tod opened the door for the two anthro women again King Richard let out a large sigh while he quietly muttered to himself, "However, even with a bodyguard around and the regular guards I doubt that will stop John from whatever scheme he may be planning with that sea witch."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Prince John let out a growl of annoyance as he, Flotsam, and Jetsam returned to their cells after doing some more hard labor like what they had been doing these past 6 months. Though the mountain lion was still angry that both The Sheriff and Hiss got to get out of their sentences early just not because of "good behavior", but also because of Princess Ariel. Who asked King Richard to do this because she felt the two had changed which Prince John knew was the case after they had helped put him, the two grey foxes who used to be eels, and Ursula the former sea witch into prison. Though this only make the lion even more furious since it wasn't for both her and Robin Hood then he'd be the one on the throne as King of England and not his older brother Richard.

But just thinking about all of this only made the anthro lion even more angry as he looked to the two gray furred foxes and asked, "So have you two figured out how we're going to get out of here?"

"Getting out of here is simple enough, for all we need are the keys to the cells." One of the two replied. The other one then added to that with, "But the only problem is distracting the guard long enough to get the keys from him."

"Yes, that is a good point. But perhaps Ursula can distract him long enough to r one of us to get the keys? If she's interested in helping of course?" Prince John pondered, while he looked across the jail cell over at the human Ursula who was sitting on the bench in her own cell.

And upon hearing her name being mentioned the human woman got up off the bench and then placed her hands on two of the bars when she asked back, "And how exactly do you expect me to distract the guard? If you were hoping I'd be able to use a magic spell on him I'm afraid that isn't possible at this moment."

"My dear, there's no need to use any kind of magic spell to distract the guard. Just that wonderful charm of yours." The anthro mountain lion suggested, to which he saw a surprised expression the brunette's face.

However, she quickly recovered and let out a soft chuckle before she replied, "Well it's nice to know that you see my talents Your Highness. And I suppose it couldn't hurt to give it a try. But I'm not sure if either one of your three's hands could get through the bars to grab the keys. So I suppose while I'm distracting the guard I'll also grab the keys from his belt."

"Yes, and I know that I can count on you do it my lovely lady." Prince John remarked, to which let out a heavy sigh.

"I appreciate your praise Prince John, but no need to go overbroad with it. Though I am the best sorceress ever of course, so I suppose that's only natural." Ursula confidently stated, before she cleared her throat. She then stuck her hand out between two of the bars of her cell as she called out, "Excuse me, guard. May I have a word with you for a moment?"

After the woman had done this the prison gaurd a anthro rhino which only irked Prince John even more since all of his soldiers had asked and or begged King Richard for forgiveness after he had returned from the war that the mountain lion and Sir Hiss had hypnotized him. And of course the lion king forgave them all, though not without their own punishments of course. Though from what he had heard it was just a slight cut in their payment of gold. However, this only mad the prince even more angry. Though the anthro cat did his best to his tempter in check otherwise he'd ruin wast Ursula was currently doing as he saw her sweet talk the guard as one of her hands carefully yet swiftly moved to his waist and quickly removed the keys from his belt. She then said goodbye to him and after the guard was far enough away she lifted up the keys with a smirk on her face which only caused the three male anthros to smirk as well.

Ursula carefully walked through the forst followed by Prince John, Flotsam, and Jetsam until I reached one of the rivers in the forest. But upon reaching that point the woman let out a scrowl of annoyance which had caught the anthro mountain lion's attention as he asked, "What's wrong my dear?"

This question caused the sea witch to let out asigh before she answered back with, "Oh it's nothing. I just realized that I could turn back into my normal form and go back to my lair and bring back all of my potions that I've made. But after we were imprisoned I woulnd't be surprised if King Trident had it destroyed."

"Yes, I could see how that would be a problem for you my dear lady." The anthro prince confessed, to which the brunette felt one of his hands place itself onto her shoulder. After doing this he then continued, "But might I suggest using various things up on here land for your potions? Because I am certain a lady with your talents could make a strong enough potion with any anything."

This suggestion caused the sea witch to place a hand underneath her chin thought for a few seconds as she muttered out loud to herself, "Use things on the surface for potions?" She then realized that she could do such a thing as she balled the hand that had been undrneath her chin into her open palm when she added, "Wait that's it! I could do that couldn't I?" She then looked over at Prince John and gave him a large smile while she walked up to him and took one of his hands into both of hers and went on with, "That is a wonderful idea Your Highness. How can I thank you for making such a suggestion?"

She then saw him place his free hand onto both of hers when he told her, "My dear lady, all you need to do is help me think of way to get rid of Richard so that I can become the King of England. And after that is accomplished then I help you either take over or destroy Alentica as my queen."

"As your queen you say? Yes, that will work out perfectly well for both of us. Especially once we get rid of Robin Hood and Princess Ariel as well." Ursula stated, as the three began to walk back into the depths of the forest.

And while they made their way to a cave Prince John commented underneath his breathe, "Yes, we'll make sure those two pay for what they did as well."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just thought I'd let everyone know that there is another time skip again. So now two months has passed since the events of the previous chapter.**

Chapter 6

Ariel and Robin Hood sat in the carriage as it made it's way back to Nottingham after their honeymoon had come to an end after two months of traveling. And as they looked at the incoming surroundings of the forest the anthro fox took her hands into his while he asked, "So Ariel my dear, how did you enjoy our honeymoon?"

This question prompted the former mermaid to let out a light laugh before she reassured him with, "It was wonderful Robin. But I am glad to be back in Nottingham."

"Yes, I do have to agree with you there my love, since now we can officially start our lives together." Robin Hood stated, as a warm smile spread across his face.

"Yes we can, and I'm already looking forward to it, Robin. Though I am curious how everyone else has been doing since we left a few months ago?" Ariel pondered, before the carriage came to a stop. Though this caused the princess to become a bit confused as looked out one of the opening to the vehicle and saw that they were now next to a river. She then looked back at the former outlaw when she added, "Robin, why did you have the coachmen stop by this river?"

Though before getting an answer the princess saw the anthro fox get out of the carriage and then helped her out of it and wrapped his right arm around her waist to which he then told her, "You'lll have to wait and see my dear. However, I can assure you that I'm confidence that you'll love it."

Hearing this prompted the princes to giggle again as the two walked down the river. And once they had reached the end of it which brought them to a large pound at the end of the river whiched seemed to go on for miles with a small waterfall at the start of it all. And at the right right of the lake the red haired woman saw a very nice two story home. This caused her to let out a gasp of pure surprise before she looked up at him and asked, "Robin, what is this?"

"This Ariel my darling is our home. Though I know it' snot by the ocean, but the lake does go on for quite some ways. And I had a feeling that being close to the water would mean a lot to you." Robin Hood told her, while they looked around at the area they were in walked down the road.

"Robin this is wonderful, I love it. And we could even have a boat and dock made so we could go row boating every now and again." The princess suggested, as she hugged the former outlaw.

She then felt both of his arms go around her to return the hug while he replied, "That is a wonderful idea my darling."

Tod gripped the hilt of the sword in his hand as he swung it a few times while he reflected on what happened these past few months. First off King Richard's younger brother and three other people escaped from prison and where hiding out somewhere in the forest. Though while he did this the male fox couldn't help but feel tempted to use his claws and show his fangs. However, he knew that he really shouldn't do such a thing anymore due to his recent changes a few months ago. Though in the back of his mind Tod knew that those urges were there since hen't lived his whole way as a anthro fox. Perhaps if he had then he most likely would act like everyone else. But even with doing his best to keep his more animal fighting instincts in check as he told himself that he was going to make sure to protect Marian no matter what.

The brown eyed fox then took in a breathe of air before he swung his sword thus cutting down a nearby dummy. He then put his sword back into it's sheathe and began to walk off of the training grounds after he had gathered all of the broken pieces of wood that was around it. He then put the broken dummies into their proper places before he let out another breathe of air and then exited the training area completely.

However, once he had entered the garden area Tod found one of his twitching when he heard the voices of Marian and Lady Kluck as they giggled over something or another. And after looking over to his right he saw the two anthro women sitting at a table with a tea set placed on it. He then saw both women wave over at him while Marian called out, "Oh Tod, there you are. Since you're done with your training for the day why don't you come over and join us for some tea."

"Sure, I don't see why not." Tod replied, as he walked up to the table and then sat down in one of hte chairs that it had around it.

After doing this he saw Lady Kluck pour him a cup of tea and set down in front o fhim. He then carefully took it and blow on it before taking a drink of it. But while he did this he listened to the vixen and chicken as they continued to talk wiht one another when Kluck asked, "So Marian dear, do you plan on going to welcome back Robin Hood and Princess Ariel to Nottingham?"

"Robin Hood and Princess Ariel? Who are they?" Tod asked, as he gave the two a confused expression. And upon asking this question the male fox heard Marian let out a sigh which cuased his ears to fall back onto his head when he added, "Oh, I'm sorry if I asked a sensitive question."

"No, it's quite alright Tod. Besides it's probably for the best if I tell you the history that Robin ahd I shared together before he left Nottingham. Once he back though we well...we pretty much fell out of love for each other." Marian confessed, to which she then went into more detail about the events that took place those many months ago.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ursula stood in front of a bubbling caldron as both Fletsam and Jetsam stood near the entrance to the end of the cave while Prince John sat on the ground with a hand underneath his chin deep in thought. However, after the brunette haired woman put in some more things that one would find on land she began to stir it which turned it's color from blue to purple followed by a slight explosion which prompted her to cover her face with one of her arms. And once the smoke had faded away and she looked back at the potions color she couldn't help but to lout a loud laugh of triumph as she scooped some into a small vial.

She then lifted the vail into the air when she announced, "Ha! It's finally done! So now all of the potions I've made are finally done!*

This caused the anthro mountain lion to look over at you with interest as he asked, "So my dear, what does this potion do to the person who drinks it?"

"This potion ends up making whoever drinks it to fall into a deep sleep which could last from anywhere between a week to ten years." Ursula explained, while she put it next to all of the other ones that she had previously made.

After saying this she then saw Prince John walking up to her until he was standing next to her before he asked, "So now which potions will we be taking with us for when we go and take over the castle?"

"hmm, that's a good question Your Highness." The sea witch confessed, as she placed a hand underneath her chin. Though this only lasted for a few seconds before she snapped her fingers and grabbed a few different colored potions and put them into a nearby bag along with he latest one she had made. She then closed the bag and gave the anthro mountain lion a ocnfident grin and added, "There, does that answer your question?"

"yes, I suppose it does. But when do you think is the best time to use those different potions?" The anthro cat pondered, while he began to pace back and forth after walking away from the brunette haired woman.

This question also caused Ursula to place a hand underneath her chin gain when she said out loud, "Hmm, that is a good question. We could just pour the potions into the water or anything else that they may drink. But if we did that then we won't know if the potions worked on the intended target or not."

"Wait I've got it. Why don't Flotsam and Jetsam sneak into the castle and pour the potions into them for us? And while they do that you and I can make our way into the castle from one of the underground passageways." Prince John suggested, with a smug expression on his face.

This caught Ursula off guard for a moment or two. However, she knew that if anyone could pull such a thing off, it'd be those two as she looked over at the anthro mountain lion and replied, "Yes, I suppose you're right." She then looked over at the two anthro foxes and called out, "Flotsam, Jetsam!"

After doing so the two foxes walked over to her and got down onto one knee before one of them asked, "You called for us?" The other then followed suit with, "We will do anything that you ask of us."

Hearing this response caused the woman to smile warmly at the two foxes before she placed a hand each underneath the respective chins before she told them, "Flotsam, Jetsam, my babies, I need you to do something very important for me while Prince John and I sneak into the castle from underneath it." She then handed them a few different colored potions that had been in the bag that was on a nearby wall. These potoins included a light blue colored one, a pink one, and yellow and red one respectively. She then made sure to hand each one two potions each as she added, "Now it doesn't really matter which potions you put in their tea or in their galss of water. But just make sure that you use all of them. Otherwise the potions won't work."

"We won't fail you." Flotsam responded, while the two got back up onto their feet. Jetsam then went on with, "This task shall be completely without fail."

"Oh I know I can count on you boys to get the job done without any issues. Because if there are missteps, well then I'm afraid you'd have to be punished in some way. So you'd best not fail otherwise I'll use both of you as guinea pigs for when I make more potions." Ursula warned, as she saw the two nod in understanding.

The sea witch watched as the two gray furred foxes run out and into the tunels of hte cave while Prince John walked up next to her again as he asked, "So my dear, what exactly does those four potions do?"

This question caused the brunette haried woman to turn to the moutain lion before she ran her hand down the right side of his face when she reassured him, "Don't worry Your Highness, I assure you that all four of those poions will help us take over the castle. Though I will admit that a few of them are similar to other ones that I've made recently. Though I believe the ones I gave Flotsam and Jetsam are the strongest versions of those potions." She then lifted up four other colored vails and continued with, "And as you can see we have the antidotes for each of the potions. So I'm sure you can figure out what our bargain will be to your brother, yes?"

"Yes, I believe I know what we'll propuse to my brother. That being we won't give him the antidotes for those potions unless he steps down as King and England and let's me take the throne." Prince John replied, to which then the woman felt the anthro's big furry hands take both of hers. He then went on with, "And once I do that then I'll name you my queen and then we can get rid of King TRident together."

"Yes, then no one will be able to stand up against u and we'll be in control of everything." Ursula agreed, as the pair then began to laugh together as they began to walk out of the cave arm and arm.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Princess Ariel and Robin Hood walked down the main street of Nottingham arm and arm as they figured they'd head into town to get a few things along with seeing how everyone was doing since they had seen them last. The first intended stop for the pair was to get some food and milk from various food stands or small stores that the town had throughout it. However, this did not happen because once the two had passed by a nearby blacksmith's place both the former outlaw and mermaid where quite surprised when they both Little John and the former Sheriff working together as blacksmiths.

Seeing this prompted the anthro fox to walk into the building with a big grin on his face while he said, "Well this is certainly a surprise to see. How have you been Johnny old boy?"

After he had said this both he and Ariel watched as both of the larger anthros stopped what they were doing and turned around to face them before the brown furred bear commented, "Well I'll be, if it isn't Rob. I hope both you and Ariel enjoyed your honeymoon these past few months?*

"Yes, it was wonderful John, And it's great to see both you and the Sheriff again." The princess replied, to which both the bear and wolf bowed at you.

"And it's lovely to see you again Your Highness." The grey furred wolf responded back, was both he and Little John stood back up straight.

After they did this though the former outlaw couldn't help but let out a light chuckle before he said, "Though I must admit gentlemen I certainly never expected you two to not only work together. But you're both blacksmiths no less."

This comment caused Little John to chuckle as well when he explained, "Well after you and the princess left for your honeymoon I started thinking about what I should be doing now since we weren't outlaws anymore. So I decided becoming a blacksmith was better then nothing. And it just so happened that the former Sheriff here needed a job as well after the princess was able to convince King Richard to shorten his and Hiss's sentences in prison."

"Which I maight add I will always be grateful for." The former Sheriff chimed in which prompted John to roll his eyes a little. Though both Robina nd Ariel saw that the wolf ahd seen this as he let out a huff and then went on with, "But I'm sure Her Highness would be happy to know that Hiss is helping out at the local library now. And he actually seems pretty happy there too."

"Well I'm glad both of you were able to change your ways and now live normal lives." Ariel commented with a warm smile on her face.

This comment though prompted Robin to put a hand underneath his chin while he thought to himself, "_Ah that's right I'll have to figure out what job I'd want since I'm no longer an outlaw either."_

Sadly the anthro fox was broken out of his thought by his friend when John told him, "Oh by the way Rob, both you and Ariel should be careful." He then walked up to him and added in the form of a whisper into one of his ears, "I'm only telling you this because we heard that Prince John and that sea witch and her two underlings escaped from prison some time ago. And I wouldn't be surprised if they go after you and her before trying to go after King Richard."

Hearing this though only caused the fox's eyebrows to narrow. But before he could say anything the former Sheriff gave him a look of warning as he said, "Now Robin, I know that look on your face. You're thinking of trying to get those four back into jail aren't you?" he then shook a finger at him while he went on with, "So if you do plan on doing that then you'd best be careful. And you'd best keep Princess Ariel safe since I'm sure that crazy sea witch will go after her first."

These comments however only prompted Robin's grinning face to quickly be replaced by a very serious look as he replied, "You needn't worry about that since I won't let that witch lay a hand on her." He then turned to face his wife and upon seeing a worried look on the red haried woman's face the anthro fox took a hold of her hands into both of his and continued, "I promise that I'll keep you safe Ariel my darling."

"I know you will Robin. But if I have to then I will try to defend myself from whatever Ursula might have planned." The princess reassured her husband, before Robin saw his wife look outside the small building they were in. He then found his ear flick when she added, "Wait is that Maid Marian and Lady Kluck? But...who's that with them?"

Upon hearing this question from his wife Robin Hood couldn't help but to turn around to look at them as well. And once he had done so the former outlaw was quite surprised to see a male fox in light armor, cape, and sword strapped on his side as he walked next to Marian. He then couldn't help but to remove his hands from Ariel's and place one of them underneath his chin as he thought out loud, "Well now, I wonder who that could be?"

"Oh, that's Marian's new bodyguard. I think his name is Tod." John pointed out, before he started to walk back and thus get back to work.

"Yeah, he showed up a day after you two left for your honeymoon. And word on the street is that it was Marian and Kluck's idea to convince King Richard to have him be her bodyguard. Of course it's only a rumor mind you." The muscle gutted wolf added in, to which he then also went back to work with Little John.

Once that happened Robin Hood couldn't help but look at Ariel when he suggested, "Well then I suppose we should go introduce ourselves to this newcomer, wouldn't you agree, my dear?"

"Yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea. I just hope Marian will be comfortable talking with us." The red haried princess confessed, to which Robin Hood then gently squeeze the one hand of hers that he was still hanging onto.

After he did this he then reassured her, "Don't worry Ariel, if Marian doesn't wish to speak with us then we'll just continue on our way." They then walked out of Little John and the former Sheriff's blacksmith shop and waved over at Marian as Robin Hood then attempted to ger her attention when he said in her direction, "Hello Marian."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Marian found herself freezing in place for a moment after she had heard Robin Hood say hello to her. This caused her to swallow a lump in her throat as she honestly didn't want to confrot this matter right now. On the hand though the noblewoman knew that it was best to do that now rather then later less she holds a gorge against the two which she knew wasn't the right attitude to have at all. And so she decided to turn around and smile at the couple before she respondedback with, "Hello Robin Hood, Ariel. I'm glad to see you're both doing well."

"Aye, I agree Marian dear." Lady Kluck chimed in with a big smile on her face. She then added on, "So how was your honetymoon?"

This comment prompted Ariel to smile brightly before she replied, "It was wonderful." Though after saying this Marian then saw the red haired princess's eyes move over to Tod as she went on with, "But now who is this?"

"Oh, my apologizes for not introducing both of you to my bodyguard. Tod this is Robin Hood and Princess Ariel." Marian stated, while she mentioned at the couple with both of her hands.

After she did this the female fox then saw the armor wearing male bow at the two while he said, "Hello, it's very nice to meet both of you."

"It's very nice to meet you as well, Tod." Ariel replied, as he stood back up straight again.

Though upon doing this Marian looked over and saw a somewhat unimpressed look on Robin Hood's face when he commented, "Yes, it's nice to meet you, Tod. However, I must ask, how long have you beeen here in Nottingham?"

"Erm, well I've actually only been here a few months to be honest." The other male fox confessed, as he rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand.

"Ah, I see. Well you must be quite the fighter if you're acting as Maid Marian's bodyguard." Robin Hood remarked, as Marian saw the former outlaw walk up to Tod and then guide him away from the group. And then unbeknownst to everyone he continued in the form of a wishper into one of hte other fox's ear, "And if you can do me a favor. Take good care of Marian. She deserves to be happy just like I am."

Upon hearing this Tod looked over at Robin for a few seconds before he smiled and nodded his head in understanding and the two rejoined the group again. After they did this though Ariel took a hold of Robin right arm and then said, "I'm sorry to say this, but Robin and I should get back to buying all of the things that we needed food wise for our new home."

"Oh of course Your Highness. But if you don't mind me asking why don't you and Robin Hood come to the castle later this evening and enjoy some tea with Maid Marian and I." Lady Kluck suggested with a big smile on her face.

"Oh Klucky, that's a wonderful idea." Marian replied, as she nodded in agreement.

Upon doing this the female fox saw the couple smile before the former outlaw told her, "Of course we'll be there as soon as we can."

"Wonderful. Well until then good day to you both." Marian said, as the three went one way and the couple went the other way down the stone road.

Flotsam and Jetsam ran through the inside of the castle as quickly as they could wehile the two gray foxes made sure to stay in the shadows once they had reached the palace later on that evening. And both of them knew what they had to do as they made their way into the kitchen and ran into it. After doing this one of them proceeded to walk up to the teaset that was sitting on the main table in the kitchen while the other fox acted as a lookout. And so the one who was in front of the teaset carefully pulled out each of the potions one at a time and then started to pour one of them into the cup. And once one of the potions was in the cup they then poured in some tea and stirred it for a bit until the color of the potoin was gone and the cup looked like it had nothing but normal tea inside of it.

This same method was done for the second potoin and then the third potions as well. However, when the last poiton was about to poured into the last teacup Jetsam , who had been acting as look out looked over at Flotsam and told him, "Someone is coming. Did you get all of the potions into the teacups?"

Hearing this caused the other fox to look away from what he was doing. And because of this the last potion never was poured into the teacup. In fact it ended up falling onto the floor. However, once it had hit floor the potion oddly enough seemed to evaporate instantly so neither of the foxes knew that this had happened as Flotsam quickly poured and stirred the last teacup and then the two ran out of the kitchen and hid in the shadows once again.

And after they did this the two watched as a servant walked into the kitchen and then carefully took a hold of the tea-tray and proceeded to walk back out of the kitchen. Seeing this caused the two anthro foxes to lightly chuckle amongest themselves as one of them asked, "So now what should we do?"

"We should keep on staying in the shadows and wait for Prince John and our Mistress to show up. Once they do then we can continue the rest of the plan." The other answered back, to which they then carefully ran out of the kitchen just like how they had entered it earlier.

**A/N: Okay this chapter took a while to get done. But it's finally done. And I hope it was a good one since we're close to the end of this story. And yes, I wasn't planning on this story being too long chapter wise since it's been a whole year since I've made a story. So I'm trying to slowly get back into the groove of things so to say.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Later on that same evening after Robin Hood and Ariel had joined Tod and Marian into the garden for tea the two couples smiled as Lady Kluck took the tray from another servant of the castle and set it down onto the table. However, unbeknowest tp to the five was the fact that Flotsam and Jetsam were hiding in the shadows begin a pillar of the one of the outer walls of the castle. And as the two watched the group chit chat with each other while not even touching their teacups one of them heard approaching footsteps followed by one of their ears twitch upon hearing Ursula's voice in a hushed tone when she asked, "So did any of them drink their cup of tea yet?"

"No, I'm afriad they haven't done so as of yet." One of the gray foxes replied, as they looked from the corner of their eyes to stare at both the human woman and anthro mountain lion.

And once they were close enough Prince John let out a growl of slight annonyance before he scoffed and remarked, "Well they certainly are taking their sweet time it would seem."

"Don't worry Your Highness, I'm sure they'll drink the potion unfused teacups at some point. We just have to be patient." Ursula suggested, to which then four then looked on with interest.

And as they did Tod sat next to Marian as he took a sip of his tea every now and again while the vixen chatted with Robin Hood and Ariel. Though the armored fox did get an odd scent in the air and he thought that he it was coming from the teacups. But he of ocurse didn't want to jump to any conclusions and cause the three to worry in any way. But as Marian's bodyguard Tod decided that at best he'd keep his eyes focused on anything that stood out of place in the garden. However, after some time had passed and all four of them had finished their tea Tod found himself letting out a loud gasp when he saw Marian fall out of her chair and land onto the grass below.

This prompted the anthro male fox to quickly get out of his chair and go over to the noblewoman as he yelled out, "Marian!" But as soon as he knelt down next to the vixen he felt himself let out a sigh of relief when he checked and found that she was breathing regularly. In fact from the sounds of it, it sounded like she was asleep.

However, when he was about to inform both Robin Hood and Ariel about this he found himself staring in disbelief when he saw that Robin Hood had somehow changed into a normal four legged fox. And the princess had turned into a mermaid from the of it. Seeing this only caused the male anthro fox to become confused as he thought out loud to himself, "What's going on here?"

"I know exactly what's going on. It must be Ursula's doing." Ariel pointed out, to which caused Tod to look over at her.

Upon doing so he saw Robin Hood walk over to her and give her a sad expression to which she then wrapped her arms around him and hugged him while she let out, "Oh Robin, what are we going to do now?"

"What you can do is surround my dear." A voice commented, which caused Tod to look around from left to right for a few seconds before he saw three anthros and one human woman walk towards them.

After the four had shown themselves one of Tod's ears twitched when he heard Robin Hood let out a feral growl as he saw him from the corner of his eyes move in front of Ariel. He then saw the red haired mermaid glare at them while she said, "I knew it was you, Ursula! And for that matter how were you able to make potions here on land?"

In response to this the brunette haried woman only chuckled before she remarked, "Ha, like I'd tell you how I'd pull that off you little brat!" The woman then let out a loud yell of surprise when she jumped back after Robin almost got her with his after she did this she added on with, "You rotten beast! Flotsam, Jetsam, take care of these three while Prince John and I go after King Richard."

"I don't think so!" Tod yell out, beofre he pulled out his sword and got in front of mountain lion and human woman. He then pointed hte blade at both of them and continued with, "You'll be giving me the antidotes to those potions you made right now!"

"Oh ocme now my boy, you don't expect us to do that so easily do you?" Prince John replied, as he snapped his fingers to which the two grey furred foxes came rushing towards Tod.

Though the orange and white furred fox saw this coming as he dodged the oncoming attack which cuased the two foxes to strike one another instead. Not enough to kill one another, but certainly enough to cause great pain in their abdomens. And as they were on the gorund Tod took the chance to hit the back of their necks with the hilt of his sword thus knocking them out. Once this was done the fox then look back up at Prince John who was standing behind Ursula, who had a scowl on her face before she remarked, "Hmph, you're a tough one aren't you? Well let's see how you handle this!"

After hearing this Tod's eyes widen when she saw the woman pull out anotehr potoin and then throw it in his direction. Once she had done this though the anthro fox quickly moved out of the way which cuased the potion to explode where Flotsam and Jetsam where. And once the smoke had cleared both Prince John and Ursula let out gasps of surprise when they saw that the two anthro foes had turned into normal grey foxes. And once the two now normal foxes looked at each other they started to attack one another while also running out of the castle. Seeing this prompted Tod to take the chance to get behind the sea witch and press the sword against the back of her neck while he commented, "Well it looks like your little plan backfired. So hand over to me the antidotes and then you two can go back to jail."

"Fine!" Ursula let out, as she turned around and gave the anthro fox the three vials which would reserve the affects of the potions. But once she did this she then proceeed to pull out a dagger and was about to strike him with it. However, before she could Robin Hood ran up to her and jumped intot he air and bite her wrist which cuased her to yell out in pain and drop the weapon which prompted Prince John to take a hold of her to see if she was alright.

While that was going on Tod walked up to Ariel and handed her the vials before he said, "I'm going to take these two back to prison. While I do that..."

"Don't worry Tod, I'll use these to make sure Marian, Robin, and I are back to nromal one you get back." Ariel reassured the anthro fox. This cuased him to nod at her befroe he stood up and walked away. While he did this though the red haired mermaid went on with, "But before you go let me just say thank you for saving us, Tod. If you hadn't of been here who knows what might have happened.*

"You're welcome, and thank you for saying that Princess Ariel." Tod responded back, as a small smile formed on his face before he took Prince John and Ursula back to prison.

Marian slowly began to open her eyes as she saw both Robin Hood and Princess Ariel looking down at her with concerned looks on their faces. And as she began to sat up the vixen rubbed her eyes while she yawned and then asked, "Robin, Ariel? What happened?"

"I'm afraid the tea we drank had some potions inside of them made by Ursula." Robin confessed with a frown on his face.

Right this had been said though Ariel quickly added on with, "But thankfully it would seem that Tod's cup of tea did not have a potion in it and he was able to get Ursula to give him the antidotes to the potions. And while I was giving Robin and you the right ones he was taking Prince John and Ursula back to prison."

"Oh, that is quite reassuring to hear." the vixen let out, before she looked and saw the anthro armored fox walk back into the garden. And upon seeing him the anthro woman got up and ran up to him and then hugged him before she went on with, "Oh Tod, thank you so much for protecting us."

"Of course Marian. Now let's get back to having tea shall we?" The male fox suggested, to which the noblewoman nodded in agreement to which the four did just that once everything had been put back into place.

**A/N: Alright so here's this story. Though to be honest if I wanted to I could of drawn out this last chapter. But I know that really wouldn't be the best choice of action. Anyway regardless of this fact though I hope you guys enjoyed this tory and I should be starting on my next one with in a few days or at the latest next week.**


End file.
